The Murderer
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: A quick one shot based off the song The Murder by Alesana. Go look it up, listen to it, enjoy. If you read the lyrics you can kind of see where some of the motivation came from.


_His hands were shaking as he picked up the bottle. He took a giant gulp, the liquid burning his throat on the way down. He set the bottle back down but he had missed the counter causing the bottle to shatter and the liquid to spill everywhere. He stepped over the glass shards and continued on. He stumbled into the bathroom, checking his reflection in the broken glass._

 _He was covered from head to toe in red almost as if he had been painting a picture composed entirely of red. It dripped from the ends of his raven hair onto the white tile. He caught a droplet in his hand and inspected it. He was so focused on the droplet that he had stopped shaking for the moment. He found it hard to believe at times that the human body was able to hold so many of those little red droplets. He shook his head, causing the droplets to rain down and splatter all over the white porcelain sink._

 _He wiped his face with his hands but that only resulted in smearing the red even more. It however, didn't cover up his bloodshot eyes or the black bags under them. His skin was taut over his face, almost as if it would tear at any second. As he pulled off his shirt, he could count every rib and when he turned around, he could see his spine poking out from his skin. He was a walking skeleton. He lashed out at the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces all over the sink and floor. A few pieces stuck into his skin but he paid them no mind. He stripped out of his baggy clothes and turned on the shower, ignoring the blood pouring from the gash on his hand._

 _He stepped into the frigid shower and watched as the water ran red. He forced himself to stay under the water until it ran clear and then he allowed himself to step out and dry off. He avoided the glass and walked to his room. He was careful not to step in the red that coated the hallway floor and part of his bedroom floor. He threw on a black hoodie and a pair of pants, grabbed the knife discarded on the floor, and headed to the front door. He grabbed his shoes and house keys and locked up behind him. He pulled the hood over his head and buried his hands in his pocket, setting off into the darkness._

 _He was miles away from his house before he became aware of anything. At first it started with the sound of a passing car, the smell of baking bread,a dog barking. Then he heard the sound of laughter. He followed the sound to a tavern. He stepped into the dimly lit establishment and sat in the darkest corner. A waitress showed up and took his order. When she returned to give him his drink she caught sight of his hand and gasped. She was just about to ask him if he was okay when his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the knife in his hoodie. He whipped it out and shoved it in her gut faster than she could blink. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into his booth. He downed the drink in a few gulps and turned to the rest of the room. There was a bartender, another waitress, two men playing pool, three men at the bar, a man and woman dancing, and another woman at a table sobbing._

 _He approached the lone woman first. She looked up just in time to see his knife being shoved into her eye. She let out a shriek and he pulled it out, turning to face the men he knew would be after him. The first one approached with a pool stick. The man was larger therefore slower. As soon as he swung the stick, he ducked under it and came up in front of the man, shoving the knife straight under his chin and through his mouth. The pool man started throwing up blood as he removed the knife and turned to the next man coming at him. This man had a bottle and was yelling something incomprehensible. He ignored his ramblings and charged straight at him Since he was nearly a pile of skin and bones, bottle man didn't take him seriously until it was too late. The knife that he had hidden in his sleeve sunk into the man's belly causing him to stagger back against the bartender. While the bartender was busy with the wounded man, the other pool player came at him. He wasn't as slow as the other one had been but he was blinded by fear and fury and his swings were erratic. He was able to dodge and slip behind the man before he realized what happened by then his throat was slit. The second waitress ran screaming for the door and he let out a laugh as he sprinted after her. He grabbed her arm, spinning her to face as he shoved the knife in her ribs and sliced up. He pulled out the knife and let her collapse in the puddle of her own blood. He turned back to face who was left. The bartender, the couple, and the two who were left from the bar._

 _The bartender and one of the men were trying to top the bleeding on those who were still breathing. The woman was screaming while her partner tried to protect her by standing in front of her. The final man was sobbing behind the bar with a bottle clutched to his chest. He figured the easiest to go after would be the couple. The other two were busy and could wait and the sobbing mess would be saved for last. He slowly walked to the couple, holding the knife to his lips and licking it. A shiver of pleasure went through his body as the coppery taste filled his mouth. He smiled at them as the man puffed up his chest and tried to yell at him. He just laughed as he thrust the knife forward. The man deflected it with his arm but got cut in the progress. He held his hand to his arm and glared at the man with the knife. He wasted no time with a second attack, this time aiming for the woman. She screamed at the knife sank into her arm. The man pushed him away with his good arm and tried to fight back. However the man with the knife was quicker and dodged his fist, slipping past his guard and thrusting the knife into the woman's jugular. The man tried to lash out but his fury had made him blind and it was easy to slice him from hip to shoulder. He collapsed on top of the woman and he turned to face one of the men from the bar who came at him with a bar stool._

 _He tried to turn to the side to dodge but one of the legs slammed into his side. He fell to the ground clutching his side. The man threw the chair to the side and leaned down to grab the raven haired man by his hoodie but he had anticipated it and as soon as the guy leaned down, he thrust the knife into his arm. He pulled back in surprise and the man with the knife used it to his advantage. He jumped up and sliced the man's stomach open in one swift motion. His eyes went wide as his insides fell to the ground. He didn't even wait to watch him fall, he turned to the bartender who was backing himself into a corner. He held up his hands in a silent plea but he just laughed and lunged at the man. He tried to shield himself with his arms but that only resulted in him getting all sliced up before he shoved the knife into his temple. His eyes rolled back in his head and he pulled out the knife. That left only the sobbing man behind the counter._

 _He turned and slowly sauntered to the counter. He jumped up on it as the man scurried to the far side trying to get away from him. He slowly started to stalk his prey when something in the mirror behind the bar caught his attention. He stopped and gave the mirror a good look. Right behind his own blood stained reflection stood a redheaded man. When he turned around there was no one behind him. He turned back to the mirror and the man was there again. He felt his heartbeat speed up. The man shouldn't of been there, he couldn't of been there. The redhead looked at him and held out his hand. The raven haired man shook his head and watched in horror as the redhead slowly started to bleed from unseen wounds on his arms and chest. He could do nothing but watch as the man bled out before him. As he bled out, his skin started to grow taut around his bones and fall off. With his bony finger, the redhead wrote a final message on the glass_ ** _'You're the one'_** _._

Three blocks from the local bar a man was found face down in the gutter with a broken glass bottle shoved into his stomach, dead. Upon investigation the police were able to track his whereabouts. The followed his bloody footprints to the bar where ten people had been brutally wounded and one in critical condition. The police identified the man as a Trafalgar Law. The found his address and raided his home. The found his bloody bathroom, the broken alcohol bottle in the kitchen, and a trail of blood leading from the bedroom to the basement.

They broken down the door and descended the steps with their guns drawn. There was really no need because they faced no threat. The only thing in the basement was the dead body of his redheaded lover, identified as a Eustass Kid. His arms had multiple lacerations along with a fatal wound to his chest, all done by the same knife as the bar murders.

The police could only conclude that Trafalgar Law had snapped and attacked his lover, causing the lacerations his his arms, dealt the final blow by puncturing his lungs. From there Law drug Kid's body from the bedroom to the basement where he dumped him. Then he cleaned himself up and made his way to the bar where he attacked and killed nearly everyone there.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is. Kind of random but I've been wanting to write something kind of angsty so here is the final results. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
